I'm All I Can Be
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! /...she couldn't do this anymore. It was time that she gave the crown to someone else - and that someone else was Gabriella Montez./ Sharpay realizes that her reign over East High as Ice Queen is over. Sharpay Centric!


_Title: I'm All I Can Be_

_Summary: One-shot! /...she couldn't do this anymore. It was time that she gave the crown to someone else - and that someone else was Gabriella Montez./ Sharpay realizes that her reign over East High as Ice Queen is over. Sharpay Centric!  
_

_Genre: Angst, Tragedy  
_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: All I really own is the idea for this VERY SHORT oneshot and this oneshot itself. Nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

**I'm All I Can Be**

**Oneshot**

It hurt.

It pained.

It wasn't something Sharpay Evans had thought would happen.

When Ryan Evans had told her what he had done, Sharpay was devastated. Or pissed, whatever. But still: part of her hurt, knowing that her own brother was the cause of her downfall. Sharpay never wanted to be like this. All she had wanted was to be loved...to have the man of her dreams. Sure, she had used the worst of ways to get him, but she seriously couldn't live without him. Everyday she would try to act like she didn't need him, Troy Bolton, the Golden Boy of East High, but she did. No matter how much she tried to like someone else - someone who would actually return her feelings - she would always back out, as if Troy was her boyfriend and she was cheating on him or something stupid like that.

As a young girl, Sharpay - believe it or not - never got what she had wanted. She never got that bright pink dress, her favourite barbie doll or even those loving parents or even a proper twin brother. Her parents never really cared about her: they just wanted her to be the best God damn singer there was, along with her brother, who was supposed to be the best God damn dancer there was. Although, even with all that thrown onto their backs, Sharpay and Ryan never really went to each other for comfort. Sharpay wanted to reach out, but Ryan just looked away. Sharpay never knew, and so, she thought that he didn't want to because she was a stupid loser. And that was what originally made her strive for success, that and along with her parents' pressure.

When she grew older, her parents - mostly her dad - started paying a ton of attention to her, heck, even Ryan started to! Sharpay was almost one hundred percent sure that was because of her numerous trophies she had lying around the house, and how much her singing and dancing teachers apraised her, saying that Sharpay was the best of the best. And that was when the little girl in Sharpay finally shined through. Soon, she managed to get all of the pink dresses she wanted from the beginning, but these ones were much more shorter and skimpier, all thanks to her mother. The blond didn't like showing a lot of skin, but her mother pushed her to do so. And Sharpay, scared that her mother would start hating her, dropped all of those tomboy clothes she had and donned the stupid clothes her mother gave her. Soon, she was like a living, breathing barbie doll, and, surprisingly, it wasn't all that cracked up as young Sharpay had thought it would feel like.

It wasn't fun, not at all. When she was starting to grow even more older, her parents pushed her to do better. "No, honey, hit that high C a little more higher. No, no, no - higher! Higher! There you go, that's better. But can't you go higher, sweetheart? There's no way you're going to win like that if you don't hit it higher!" her father said to her when she allowed him to watch her practice with her teacher. Sharpay thought he would be impressed; but he thought that she wasn't good at all. He thought that she would never be able to win the award she wanted to win. Although, she played the high C just like she had originally had planned to, and she thought she nailed it pretty well. Although, her dad was frowning from where he was sitting in the audience, and continued to frown even when they announced Sharpay as the winner. When she got home, her father immediately slapped her, screamed at her, and Sharpay ran to her room crying.

And her mother was the same when it came to dancing. But Sharpay always noticed that they were never like that to Ryan. They always thought he did good, even when he got fifth place or eighth place. It just wasn't fair! Sharpay _always _got first place, but they would say she could do better! That was when she _really_ started to push herself. Her parents started to warm up to her, but that was when Troy and Gabriella Montez ruined everything for her.

Not only did they manage to steal her and Ryan's part, but her parents started to push her _even more_ than before! It wasn't fun, not at all. Ryan was free to do whatever he wanted; but Sharpay was the one cooped up in their house, practicing her singing and dancing. It. Wasn't. Fair!

Finally, summer came! Sharpay could _finally _relax! And, maybe, just maybe, she could manage to win over Troy. She decided to give him a job at Lava Springs, her childish mind actually thinking that she could win him over and then, just before summer break was over, Troy would confess his love for her, break up with Geek Girl and kiss her under the stars. Maybe even ask her to be his girlfriend. Then, they would get married, live in a small house, away from her nagging and pushy parents and away from her stupid brother, and have two kids; one boy and one girl. But Troy threw water all over her plans. He invited the "Wild Cats" and his stupid geeky - actually, Gabriella wasn't really geeky and Sharpay wouldn't really have minded her, would've thought differently, but _no_! She just _had _to go get with Troy and make her hate her! She was actually a pretty cool person had she not gone and done that, and if Sharpay could have, she would've become her friend in a heartbeat - girlfriend.

When they had won - _once again _- and her parents had given her their "We're so disappointed in you, remind us why you're an Evans again" faces, Sharpay broke up inside. She realized that, no, she couldn't do this anymore. There was no way she could be what her parents wanted her to be, what her teachers wanted her to be or even what her stupid twin brother wanted her to be. It was time that she gave the crown to someone else - and that someone else was Gabriella Montez. After Sharpay gave the Star Dazzle trophy to Ryan, she left to Lava Springs to pack her bags and leave forever.

She took some money, her pink car - a nice paint job would stop her from looking like some stupid plastic barbie wannabe - and her dreams of becoming a lawyer, not a dancer, and definitely _not _a singer. What her parents wanted her to be wasn't something that Sharpay really wanted to be.

Maybe she could a new job at some faraway place where no one would think of looking for her.

Maybe Sharpay could find the guy of her dreams, and no, that guy couldn't be Troy Bolton. He had never been hers to start with.

Maybe...maybe she could start all over with her life.

But all that Sharpay really knew was that she would never get her childhood back.

And that was the thing that saddened her the most.

* * *

**Silent Knight: TOLD YOU IT WAS VERY SHORT!  
**

**Anyway, on another note, wasn't that ending just the saddest? Although, you guys know that I just love Troypay **_(Troy Bolton x Sharpay Evans)_** so I'm going to do a sequel oneshot to this that is going to be a talk between Sharpay and Troy, before she leaves to go and "start all over." It's gonna be called "Start All Over?" Notice that little question mark? Yeah, now, instead of starting all over, Sharpay's not so sure she wants to anymore. Why? Because Troy says that he likes (liked) her. Confusing much? I think so! Look out for the sequel, people! :)  
**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


End file.
